


Pretty little Freak

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story aus 2011</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty little Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Story aus 2011

**Pretty little freak – Ginny und Luna**

 

Es war der Übergang vom sechsten zum siebten Schuljahr. Ich verbrachte die Ferien zu Hause bei meiner Familie, da Bill morgen seine über alles geliebte Fleur heiraten würde. Den Übergriff von Greyback hatte er überlebt und ich denke, Remus war ihm ein guter Lehrer und Beistand was die Werwolf-Sache anging. Und Fleur liebte meinen großen Bruder deshalb nicht weniger. Ich hatte eher dieses unscheinbare Gefühl, sie würde ihn noch viel mehr lieben. Und das freute mich tierisch für Bill.

 

Ich saß gerade in meinem Zimmer und kämmte meine Haare. Luna war eben im Badezimmer verschwunden. Hermine schlief ja dieses Jahr bei Harry und Ron, warum auch immer. Aber ich hatte das untrügerische Gefühl, dass sie etwas vorhatten, wenn die Hochzeit vorbei war.

An meinem Schrank hing das Kleid für den morgigen Tag. Ich hatte es einige Tage zuvor mit Mum und Fleur in einem kleinen Geschäft in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Meine Schwägerin fand ja, dass es mir ausgezeichnet stehen würde, doch ich war mir da noch nicht so sicher.

Aus diesem Grund war ich auch froh, dass Luna bei mir schlief, ich wollte es ihr dann noch einmal zeigen und sie um ihre Meinung fragen. Zum Glück hatte ich ja immer ein paar Reservepläne übrig, was dieses Mal ein weiteres Kleid beinhaltete.

 

Ich hatte mir meine Haare gerade zu einem Zopf gebunden, als Luna aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie hatte nur ein Handtuch umgeschlungen und verdeckte damit das nötigste. Sie hatte ihre langen blonden Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und noch immer tropfte etwas Wasser über ihr Kinn und verschwand schließlich zwischen ihren Brüsten. Ich wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber ich konnte meinen Blick nur schwerlich von ihr abwenden.

 

„Ziehst du das Kleid jetzt an?“ fragte sie mit dem immer gleichgültigen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

 

Ich drehte mich nun völlig auf meinem Platz um und sah ihr in die blauen Augen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, denn ich hatte es schließlich versprochen, obwohl ich gar keine Lust dazu hatte.

So erhob ich mich von meinem Platz, nahm das Kleid vom Bügel am Schrank und verschwand damit im Badezimmer. Dort zog ich mir meinen Schlafanzug aus und ließ ihn unachtsam auf den kühlen Fließen liegen. Anschließend schlüpfte ich in den schwarzen Stoff.

Das Kleid war gerade geschnitten, umschmeichelte meiner Taille und meine schmalen Hüften. Es reichte knapp bis über die Knie. Doch was es wirklich in sich hatte war der Rückenausschnitt und der Ausschnitt an sich. Der Stoff wurde im Nacken gebunden und es gab meinen kompletten Rücken frei, womit ich auch keinen BH tragen konnte. Laut Fleur hatte ich das auch nicht nötig, dennoch war ich mir dessen nicht so ganz sicher.

Eben aus diesem Grund brauchte ich ja auch die Meinung von Luna. Ich vertraute ihr in diesem Gebiet doch ziemlich, denn sie war meine Freundin. Ebenso wie Hermine, aber auf die war ja eben im Moment kein Verlass.

 

So trat ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Die hohen Schuhe, die man für mich ausgesucht hatte, ebenfalls tragend. Sie waren mit dünnen Lederriemchen bis kurz unters Knie geschnürt und ich kam mir darin wirklich albern vor, als ob ich jeden Mann auf dieser Hochzeit den Kopf verdrehen sollte.

Luna hatte sich auf das Bett gelegt und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Decke. Sie hob erst den Blick, als ich schließlich vor ihr stand. Das Blitzen in ihren Augen wollte ich für einen Moment nicht deuten müssen.

Die Blonde hatte das Handtuch gegen ihr Nachthemd getauscht, dass ihre Oberschenkel halb bedeckte. Sie war äußerst schlank und wenn man uns beide so miteinander verglich, hätten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Sicherlich waren wir schlank und auch in etwas gleich groß.

Doch Lunas Gesicht war zierlich, die großen blauen Augen passten perfekt zur Nase und dem Mund. Auch war der Rest ihres Körpers eher zierlich. Kleine Brüste, schmale Hüften, dünner Bauch. Alles in allem perfekt.

Und bei mir. Nun ja, meine roten Haare und die braunen Augen passten zum Rest meiner Familie. Mein Busen war im Gegensatz zu Lunas ziemlich groß, doch es harmonierte ziemlich gut mit meiner Figur, die auch etwas mehr jungenhaft wirkte. Ich war eben sportlich und das erkannte man auch.

 

Lunas Blick glitt über meinen Körper, betrachte mich eingehen. Als sie mich aufforderte mich zu drehen, vollzog ich einen Kreis, wobei das Kleid ein wenig hoch flatterte und ich in den Schuhen gefährlich wankte. Man sollte mir keine solchen High-Heels geben, ich war dafür einfach nicht geboren worden!

Die Blonde nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf.

 

„Doch … wirklich, deine Schwägerin hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Das Kleid steht dir ziemlich gut.“ Luna erhob sich von ihrem Platz und kam auf mich zu.

 

Im ersten Moment konnte ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht deuten, bis es mir schließlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Es war Begierde. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, als sie schon ihre Lippen auf meine presste, mich gegen die Wand drängte. Ihre zierlichen Finger umschlossen meine Handgelenke, drückte sie gegen die Mauer.

 

Nur langsam realisierte ich, was eigentlich gerade mit mir geschah, doch auf eine andere Art und Weise erreichte es doch nicht ganz mein Hirn. Langsam, vermutlich um mich nicht zu erschrecken fuhr Luna mit ihrer Zunge über meine Lippen.

 

Eigentlich hätte ich mich wehren sollen, doch es war einfach zu schön, ihre Lippen waren viel weicher als die von Jungen. Überhaupt ihr ganzer Körper, der sich gegen mich drückte. Und dann dieses warme Gefühl, das sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Langsam öffnete ich den Mund und Luna schob ihre Zunge in meinen.

Doch ich begann mich schließlich doch zu wehren, wollte mich von Luna losreißen, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Sie drückte meine Hände wieder gegen die Mauer.

 

„Lass mich los Luna!“

 

Und obwohl ich größer war als Luna, hatte diese eindeutig mehr Kraft. Etwas, das man ihr auch eigentlich gar nicht ansah. Grob nagelte sie mich wieder an die Wand und drückte ihre Lippen erneut auf die meinen.

 

Zu Anfangs versuchte ich noch, mich zu wehren, doch es würde mit Sicherheit keinen Zweck haben, also ließ ich es nach einer Weile einfach geschehen. Was konnte schon so schlimmes daran sein? Ich fühlte mich schließlich wohl. Irgendwie.

Vorsichtig stupste Luna gegen meine Lippen. Nach kurzer Zeit gewährte ich ihr auch Einlass in mein Reich. Langsam ließ sie meine Hände los und fuhr durch meine zusammengebundenen Haare. Irgendwie erweckte sie das Gefühl in mir, dass sie sehr darauf achtete, nicht zu weit zu gehen.

Und aus unserem Anfangs schüchternen Kuss wurde langsam ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel. Immer wieder schnappten wir gegenseitig nach den Lippen der Anderen.

 

Luna löste sich schließlich von mir, ließ aber keine Sekunde verstreichen, ehe sie sich an der empfindlichen Haut an meinem Hals zu schaffen machte. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge immer wieder auf und ab, saugte an der einen oder anderen Stelle leicht und schließlich begannen ihre Hände vorsichtig meinen Po zu massieren, was mir ein leises verhaltenes Stöhnen entkommen ließ.

 

Immer noch mit einer gewissen Vorsicht, aber eindeutig mutiger als vorher, ließ Luna eine ihrer Hände nach vorne wandern. Sie ließ die Hand am Innenschenkel nach oben gleiten, unter mein Kleid, bis hin zu meinem Höschen.

Mittlerweile hatten auch unsere Lippen wieder zueinander gefunden. Ich ließ es mit mir geschehen, dennoch bebte mein Körper hin und wieder, aufgrund der ungewohnten Lust, die sich in mir breit machte.

 

Die Blonde ließ nun ihre Hand in meinen Slip gleiten, strich langsam und beinahe vorsichtig über meinen Schambereich, ehe sie langsam einen Finger in mich gleiten ließ. Ich stöhnte laut in Lunas Mund, die mit einem Mal von mir abließ und ein paar Schritt nach hinten machte.

Ich rutschte die Wand hinunter, meine Pony hing mir völlig zerzaust ins Gesicht. Mein Herz raste so schnell, dass ich meinte, es würde jeden Moment aus meiner Brust springen und als ich meinen Blick hob, sah ich den seltsamen Ausdruck in Lunas Augen.

 

„Möchtest du mehr Ginny?“ fragte sie grinsend. „Dann sag doch 'bitte'.“

 

Ich öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne dass ein Wort über meine Lippen gekommen war. Wollte sie mich etwa erpressen?

Doch Luna tat im Moment Dinge, die ich niemals bei ihr für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie führte den Finger, der vorhin in mich geglitten war, zu ihren Lippen und ließ sacht ihre Zunge darüber gleiten.

Sie wusste, dass ich mich dagegen vermutlich nicht hätte länger wehren können.

 

„Bitte … Luna ….“ Es war mehr ein Betteln, als eine ordentliche Antwort, doch Luna sah auf mich herab.

 

„Bitte was Ginny?“

 

Es war nicht normal für mich, dass ich die Unterwürfige war, doch irgendwie erregte mich dieser Gedanke mehr und mehr. Für einen kleinen Augenblick schloss ich meine Augen, ehe ich wieder zu der Blonden nach oben blickte.

 

„Bitte Luna … mach weiter … ich...“

 

Mit einem Grinsen beugte sich Luna zu mir herab, als ich es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ihre Lippen berührten sacht mein Ohr, während sie zu mir sprach

 

„Dann … wollen wir mal nicht so sein was?“

 

Luna ging nun ebenfalls in die Hocke und blickte auf mich. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht vor Scham brannte, wie sehr ich mich gedemütigt fühlte.

Doch diese Gedanken verflogen mit einem Mal, als ich ihre Lippen wieder auf den meinen fühlte. Ihre Hände sacht über meine Schultern glitten und nestelten am Verschluss des Kleides, an dem Teil, der meine Brüste bedeckte. Nach wenigen Sekunden glitt der schwarze Stoff über eben diese und setzte sie der kühlen Luft aus. Meine Brustwarzen wurden augenblicklich hart und ich keuchte leise gegen Lunas Lippen.

Diese löste sich nun wieder von mir und küsste meinen Hals hinab, über mein Schlüsselbein, bis sie schließlich zwischen meinen Busen angelangt war. Sacht leckte ihre Zunge über die empfindliche Haut und ich stöhnte erneut leise. Meine Arme ruhten auf ihren Schultern, ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen. Lunas Lippen saugten sich zart an meinen aufgerichteten Knospen fest, sie ließ mich ihre Zunge spüren. Um nicht noch einmal lauter zu werden, biss ich mir auf die Lippen.

 

Erneut löste sie sich von mir und zog mich ohne größere Mühe nach oben. Ich hatte wirklich nicht allzu viel Kraft in meinen Beine, also prallte ich gegen die Jüngere. Während eines weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kusses schob sie mich hinüber zum Bett, wobei ich mein Kleid völlig verlor. Ich stieg aus dem Stück Stoff, während ich langsam mutiger wurde und der Blonden nun ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Dabei streiften meine kalten Finger ihren Busen und sie schloss genießend die Augen. Ich schnappte nach diesen, mit meinen Lippen und saugte zärtlich daran.

Jedoch ließ Luna erst gar nicht zu, dass ich die Oberhand gewann, sondern drehte mich zum Bett, sodass ich ihr den Rücken zeigte. Mir wurde ganz anders, als ich bemerkte, dass ich der Blonden meinen Hintern willig entgegen reckte. Dieser war noch immer von meinem Slip bedeckt, doch das schien Luna egal zu sein, sie hatte immerhin trotz allem noch einen unglaublich guten Blick auf meine intimsten Stellen.

 

Während ich so dastand, kam ich mir doch reichlich blöd vor, ehe doch etwas Bewegung in Lunas Körper kam und sie sich hinter mich kniete. Dort angekommen ließ sie ihre Daumen unter den Rand meines Slips gleiten um mir diesen auszuziehen. Interessiert blickte ich auf sie, wollte jede ihrer Regungen verfolgen.

Als sie diesen nun nach unten gezogen hatte, stieg ich aus dem Stück Stoff, während Luna mich eingehend betrachtete. Allein schon ihr Blick ließ wieder Lust in mir aufkeimen und ich wurde feucht, benetzte somit die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Außerdem konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, was die Blonde als Nächstes vorhatte.

 

Es schien beinahe so, als ob Luna nicht anders könnte, denn mit einem Mal beugte sie sich nach vorn und leckte über meine Innenschenkel. Sie hatte eine ziemlich empfindliche Stelle getroffen, denn ich stöhnte laut und ungehalten, während sich meine Finger in die Decke krallten. Lunas Zunge glitt geschickt über meine Schamlippen, teilte diese und leckte über meinen Venushügel.

Ich spürte, wie sie langsam ihre Finger in mich schob, diese bewegte. Daraufhin bog sich mein Rücken durch und ich öffnete erstaunt meine Augen. Während Lunas Finger immer wieder in mich eindrangen, stimulierte sie mit ihrer Zunge meine Klitoris, was mich irgendwann nur noch Sterne sehen ließ. Ich versuchte jeden ihrer Stöße entgegenzukommen und mein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ich hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff und öffnete meine Augen. Was ich sah, ließ mich für einen Moment erregt innehalten. Luna war in ihren Slip geglitten und besorgte es sich selbst, während sie mich ohne Unterlass leckte.

Bei jedem Stoß strichen meine Brüste leicht über den Stoff. Es war nur eine hauchzarte Berührung, doch ließ sie mich noch feuchter werden und erregte mich zusätzlich. Ich merkte, wie ich mich langsam um Lunas Finger zusammenzog und mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam.

Auch die Jüngere stöhnte nun unter mir ungehalten auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, was ein überaus betörender Anblick war.

 

Völlig erschöpft kroch ich auf mein Bett, wobei ich bemerkte, dass ich noch immer die High-Heels trug. Ich schob meine Hände an den Beinen entlang nach unten, löste die Schnüre und sie glitten klappernd zu Boden. Ich hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als ich merkte, wie die Matratze neben mir langsam nachgab. Luna war zu mir geklettert und schmiegte sich mit ihrem warmen weichen Körper an meinen. Sie schlang die Arme von hinten um mich, nahm meine Hände zärtlich in die ihren.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und ohne ein weiteres Wort küssten wir uns erneut zaghaft. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als das dieser Augenblick noch so viel länger andauern würde. Doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sich der Zauber wieder. Unsicher blickte ich zu Luna hinüber.

 

„Möchtest … wollen … können wir das irgendwann mal wiederholen?“ fragte ich zögernd.

 

Ein typisches Lächeln glitt über die zierlichen Züge der blonden Hexe, ein ebenso unschuldiger Kuss folgte meiner Frage.

 

„Natürlich, jederzeit gerne.“

 

Sie zog mich noch näher zu sich, streichelte über meinen flachen Bauch. Allein zu wissen, dass sie jetzt in meiner Nähe war, beruhigte mich ungemein.

 

„Schlaf Ginny.“ hauchte sie in mein Ohr. „Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.“

 

Ich nickte und zog die Decke über unser beider Körper, als ich sie leise kichern hörte.

 

„Ach ja … das Kleid steht dir übrigens ausgezeichnet.“


End file.
